Out of Character
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: Tugger's confused as to who he is, and is he out of character, and is he really being himself? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup! This is my sixth Cats fanfic I think. It's my 3rd and half one of of Misto and Tugger, I think. I cna hardly remember. Anyway, I'm taking this one differently from my others because I'm writing it as a Misto and Quaxo or twins type of story. But it is NOT a love triangle. I get so annoyed of triangles because I want all three to be together in some polygamy/polyandry type of thing but it never happens :p**

**Anyway, this is in 3rd person. I prefer 1st, but not for fanfics. Though it's mostly about Tugger and how he feels. I don't own Cats, by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Rum Tum Tugger was a smart cat, but no one actually knew that. When he was a kitten, there were two things he wanted: knowledge, and attention. His oldest brother Macavity told him, "If you're smart, no one will like you. Look at Munkustrap."<p>

"But you're smart and people like you," said Tugger.

"No one likes me. I'm smart and get attention, but that doesn't mean people like me."

"But Munky's smart and gets attention."

"But that doesn't mean people like him."

"Oh, now I see," said Tugger, smiling.

"So, since you're so smart, you should hide it and act dumb if you want people to like you. Everyone will get intimidated by you if they know you're smart, and people don't like that. If you want attention, then act out."

"Okay!"

So Tugger strutted about the next day and acted stupid with the other kittens. He acted stupid by doing stupid things and everyone noticed. All eyes were on him and he loved it, since no one ever payed attention to him. As he was walking away from his kitten friends, he heard one say, "What an idiot."

Tugger frowned, since he didn't want people to think he was stupid. But, he wanted more attention than he wanted people to think he was smart. He turned back and approached the black and white kitten, the only friend of Munk's, and said, "I am not an idiot. I'm the Rum Tum Tugger."

And that's the day he left his mark in everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>Tugger became so caught up with himself that he never really knew anyone. He of course knew his father and brothers, but not anyone else. He knew names and faces but he couldn't tell you a fact about any of them that everyone already didn't know. He knew Etcetera was obsessive and Alonzo was protective. Bomba was flirtatious. Cori and Tanti were psychic. Quaxo was loud while Mistoffelees was shy. Tumbles and Pouncival were best friends. Plato was noble. Vicki was quiet and elegant. Electra was a tomboy. Jemima was a dreamer. Demeter had a mysterious past. Jerrie and Teazer were misguided. Asparagus was private. Addie was an airhead. Cassandra was mysterious. Exotica was hardly around. Jelly was loving. Jenny was protective. Skimble was kittenish. Bustopher was a tool, and Gus had Alzhiemer's. He couldn't tell you anything else about any of them, maybe a few facts about the older ones, but otherwise he didn't know and he didn't care. He just cared about himself.<p>

He didn't sleep around a lot, either. Everyone thought he did, but he didn't. He just flirted like crazy. Everyone _thought_ they knew the Rum Tum Tugger, but they were wrong. They thought he was a stupid slut who only cared about himself, but it was all an image, one that consumed him, one he wanted to escape from. In reality, he was smart, lonely, and wanted to care about others, wanted to be with the _one._ He wished he hadn't done what Macavity said because he was wrong. Everyone loved Munk and he was smart. Tugger wanted to be smart, liked, and himself. He wanted to know others and wanted them to know him. Though it was image that ruined it all. He was too afraid to be himself because everyone judged everyone else so harshly. He was Deuteronomy's son, Macavity's and Munk's brother, he'd be judged more than anyone else. He was expected to be like Munk and his father, or turn out like Macavity and run out. He just wanted to be accepted, and his image seemed the only way he could come close enough to being accepted.

Even if it was out of character.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gosh, Mist, why do you have to be like that?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry my black ass. Quit being sorry! Have some attitude! Don't you get pissed about anything?"

"Not really. I tolerate everything...like you."

"What's that's suppose to mean? Nevermind. I like that sassiness champ. Keep it up."

Mistoffelees walked with his twin brother Quaxo quietly, both walking gracefully as it was in their nature. The two were fraternal, but mostly looked alike as tuxes. Misto was quiet and observant while Quaxo was loud and one-track minded.

Quaxo suddenly busted out laughing and came close to Misto's ear, pretending to whisper something while pointing at Tugger. Tugger saw this and came over.

"Don't act like I don't know that you're not really talking about me," said Tugger.

"Oh please, you think everyone is talking about you," said Quaxo.

"Nonsense. Misto was clearly confused at what you were doing and it gave it away that you weren't really talking about me."

"Well doesn't someone feel smart today?" asked Quaxo, talking to Tugger like he was stupid.

"Vous êtes vraiment le chat le plus ennuyant que j'ai jamais rencontré." _You are truly the most annoying cat I have ever met._ He frowned, mentally slapping himself for being smart.

"You know French?" asked Misto, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, Misto, I do," said Tugger, stepping closer to him. When any cat smiled at him, he naturally flirted back. "Est-il impressionner votre joli visage?" Does it impress your pretty face?

Misto giggled.

Quaxo shoved Tugger away, a sinister glare crossing his face. "Don't you ever lead me brother on like that. I might not know what you said but I know that you're such a whore you'll flirt with anyone, even someone as innocent as my brother. I tried to warn Vicki but you already lead her on and broke her heart. I'm not letting you do it to my brother," he said protectively and pulled Misto away.

Tugger frowned. Whatever, he thought. I don't even like toms. He flirted with toms, but he didn't actually like them. The only toms that ever seemed to flirt back were Plato, Cori, and Admetus, but he knew they all prefered queens anyway. He didn't have a problem with it at all, though. Not at all, probably because of his brother.

It's when he was a bit younger and was walking to the den. Munk had thought everyone was going to be out since it was such a nice day and everyone was sort of having an unofficial party. Tugger got his feelings hurt when he was called stupid and didn't want to spend anymore time with them. So he stalked home, feeling really down. He wanted someone to talk to, and his brother was his main source to vent. He hadn't seen Munk anywhere, so he figured he must be at home. And he was right. He walked into Munk's den and found him sucking the lips off of Alonzo.

"Shit," squeaked Tugger.

"Fuck," said Alonzo pulling away.

"Damn it," growled Munk, frustrated that he couldn't have one minute alone with Alonzo. He pulled Tugger out of the den and said, "What?"

Tugger's ears fell forward on his head at seeing that his brother was mad at him. His cat face turned into a sad, puppy's face, one that looked like it had just gotten kicked. "Sorry," Tugger mumbled and walked away. "I won't tell anyone by the way," he said over his shoulder. "I don't care who you love, Munk. I'm just happy that you're happy and in love."

Munk sighed, his heart falling at seeing his brother's depressed face and knowing that he was the cause of it. He was the only one who knew that Tugger was really self-conscious and that his low self-esteem made him very sensitive. Munk also knew that Tugger might enjoy annoying him, but he was the only one he didn't enjoy _hurting._ Munk looked at Alonzo in his room and told him he'd be right back. He went down the hall and walked into Tugger's room. Tugger was lying in his bed and Munk sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Tugger," he said gently. "It's just that I never get any alone time with Alonzo."

Tugger sighed and looked at his older brother. "It's okay."

Munk smiled and then told Tugger to tell him all about his problems.

From then on, if Tugger needed Munk to talk to, he'd knock on the door three times when it was an emergency, and twice when he could wait.

Munk was eternally grateful that Tugger accepted his relationship and his privacy.

* * *

><p>Tugger walked to the center of the Junkyard in the early morning, when the sun hadn't quite shined on the entire Junkyard, when dew was on the grass, when hardly anyone was out and about. He loved the mornings and hated his lonely nights. He climbed to the high, sturdy pile of junk in the very back and sat atop of it, basking in the sunrise.<p>

Mistoffelees had seen Tugger walk out of his den and through the Junkyard, not a thing stirring, not even a mouse. Misto couldn't help himself when he developed a crush on Tugger. He thought he wasn't that smart and he thought he was stupid. He knew he didn't like toms and that he was so caught up with himself. He just couldn't help himself from liking him, though. Misto noticed little things. He noticed the looks on Tugger's face specifically. He noticed how Tugger looked at things with curiosity or admiration, like how he inhaled the morning air and smiled serenely. He noticed the hurt expressions on his face when someone was being mean to him, and that's what really got Misto to like him. He saw a vulnerable side of Tugger, and he just wanted to make him give that gorgeous, wolf-like grin of his again, especially to Misto himself. Though Misto never had enough courage to go up and talk to Tugger by himself. Tugger had unknowingly hurt Vicki with oblivious rejection one time, but he didn't fully break her heart like Quaxo said. He tried not to listen to what his twin said about Tugger, but he knew he shouldn't defy his brother. He didn't understand why Quaxo was so mean to Tugger, because Quaxo really didn't mind Tugger. Maybe if it were any other cat, Quaxo would still be mean to them, and it's not just Tugger. Or maybe it's just because Tugger hurt Vicki, Misto would never know. He did know, though, that Quaxo wanted to ask Tugger some flirting tips, because he had a thing for Cassandra and he really wanted to get her.

Misto decided to "observe" Tugger, when in reality it was just stalking. He was always stealthy, and Tugger never knew he was there. Misto gracefully and quietly climbed up the junk pile. He hid himself from Tugger's view. Though he miscalculated the strudiness of the pile, and his foot slipped on a precarious object, and he fell. He screamed and fell to the ground with pieces of junk coming down. He luckily only got hit by small objects, but since he was small himself they still hurt.

Tugger looked down at the noises and saw Misto on the ground. He jumped down immediately and crouched down next to the small tom. "Misto, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," squeaked Misto, holding back his tears. He wasn't sure if he was about to cry because of the pain or because he was embarrassed. Darn myself for being so sensitive, he thought.

"Oh, Misto, what hurts?" Tugger asked. He hated to see such an innocent face so hurt.

"What happened?" Munk asked, coming up with Jenny, Jelly, Alonzo, Skimble, and a few others.

"What did you do?" Jenny asked Tugger.

"I didn't do anything," Tugger stated. Why do they always blame me! he screamed in his head.

"Tugger," said Jenny sternly.

"I didn't do a damn thing," said Tugger, rage riling up in him.

"If my brother says he didn't do anything then he didn't do anything," said Munk. He crouched down next to Misto. "Mistoffelees, what happened?"

"Well, I-I was just gonna l-look at the sunrise from the top of the pile and I fell on a loose object. I didn't know Tugger was up there but thankfully he was," Misto said. He really didn't like lying, but he didn't want people to know he was stalking the Rum Tum Tugger.

Quaxo crossed his arms and looked down at Misto, not believing it. "Come on Misto," said his brother, knowing he didn't like all the attention on him. He helped his brother up and led him to Jenny's den, Jelly and Jenny following. Everyone dispersed except for Tugger and Munk.

"Why do they always blame me?" Tugger asked, choking on the sob he kept down. He was just so frustrated, he wanted to scream.

"Because of the image you give them, Tugger," said Munk. Munk had always wanted his brother to be his real self, to lose that stupid character he put on, but he knew his brother was afraid to reveal himself.

"I'm going for a walk," said Tugger. He hopped over the fence and headed down the back of many buildings along the side of the water. He walked all over Scottland Yard, not making eye contact with any cat, even though he knew some queens.

"Tugger?"

He stopped at the voice. He turned to see his brother, Macavity, standing next to a building, eating some cat nip.

"What're you doing outside of the play pin?" Macavity asked.

"Nothing," said Tugger.

"Nothing. The definiton of nothing: anything that no one is wanting to share. Share with your brother, Tugger."

"How did you do it?" Tugger asked. "How did you deal with them when everyone blamed you for everything?"

"Well, it depends on if I were guilty or not. When I was guilty, I felt quite masochistic. If I were innocent, I expected it. Everyone there just looks at your flaws. If you do something bad, then you do everything bad."

"But why?" asked Tugger, finding tears run down his cheeks. "You were wrong Macavity. Everyone loves Munkustrap and he is smart. No one likes me and I'm stupid."

"So tell them the truth. Let them know you're not a slut or you're not stupid. You're Dad's son, you'll always get attention. You should stop caring what they think of you, because they don't care about you. They only care about their selves." Macavity frowned at the memories of living in the Junkyard, the horrible ones he tried to repress.

Tugger saw this face but still wasn't sure if he was right. "If I'm myself then they still might not like me and...I just want to be accepted! Why is it so hard to live with them?"

"Because they're cruel!" Macavity shouted back. "They're horrible people, Tugger. I hate them. They were just so cruel to me."

"Why?"

Macavity frowned. "Because I like toms."

Tugger looked at his brother. "So does Munk."

"What?"

"Munk, he likes toms, too. He's secretly with his best friend Alonzo. He plans on coming out sometime to-"

"NO! Make sure he doesn't. It'll be the biggest mistake of his life."

Tugger shook his head. "No one ever liked you, Mac. They used your sexuality just to hurt you. It won't be the same with Munk. I'm surprised to see you still care about him."

"He's my brother, of course I do. The same way I care about you. I love my family, but no one else, except..."

"Except who?"

"No one, just someone."

Tugger smiled faintly. "I should get back."

"Yeah, see ya, Tug."

"Bye Macavity."

"Want some nip before you go?"

"No thanks!"

"Tugger!"

Tugger turned around. "Yeah?"

"If you ever wanna leave, then you can live with me."

Tugger smiled, tears almost coming to his eyes as knowing his brother accepted him. "Thanks."

"That goes the same for Munk, but only tell him that if he actually does need a place to stay."

"Of course Mac. See ya!"

"See ya, little brother."

Tugger walked back, relieved he had a place to stay if he ever needed to let himself go. Though deep down he knew he'd return if he ever left, because deep down he knew he'd not stop wanting acceptance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter! Review it please! Thanks =^..^=<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Misto ignored his brother.

"Look, I can't make you not like him, so go big or go home. If you want him, then get him. If not, then don't even bother." Quaxo sighed. "I'm going for a walk." Quaxo stormed out of his den and climbed atop the junk piles. He hopped from junk to junk gracefully. He spotted Tugger sitting in the back in a crate. He hopped down and joined him.

"What do you want Quaxo?" Tugger asked, not in the mood.

"Heavyside forbid I can talk to you," Quaxo mumbled.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular." Quaxo was slightly embarrassed to ask Tugger for flirting tips, so he was going to ask in a superior way.

"Do you like me?" Tugger asked.

"What?" Quaxo replied, surprised at the random question.

"Do you like me, like, in general, as a cat? You don't actually hate me do you?"

Quaxo was stunned to see this vulnerable side to Tugger. "Of course I don't hate you, Tugger. No one hates anyone in the tribe, and no one hates you," he said gently. "You can get annoying, but everyone gets annoying. I just like to tease you is all."

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno, cause I like to see you lose your cool I guess. You're always so selfish and I just want to let you know that not everyone is impressed by you."

"Well I'd like to piss a lot of people off but I don't do it. Sure, I act out and that annoys Jenny and Jelly, but I'm not hurting them. I want to do nothing more than cuss them out, but I don't. People think I'm the mean one, but then there you are and you're nothing but a bully."

Quaxo frowned, not liking this conversation. "Well, sorry, Tugger. I didn't think you felt that way. You never act like you care what others think of you, just as long as they're actually thinking of you."

"That's why you don't judge people."

Quaxo frowned. He was about to say something but then he saw his brother walk by, Misto not noticing them. He frowned more, not liking that his brother was out and about without him. He stood up and hopped down quietly. He turned to Tugger. "Are you coming?"

Tugger raised a brow but decided to go, not sure why, though. The two followed the small tux to the back of the Junkyard. Misto hopped over the fence and Quaxo nearly went into coniptions.

"Where the hell is he going?" he whispered, snarling.

Quaxo and Tugger hopped up onto the fence and stayed there. Misto was standing in the empty alley behind the Junkyard, no one running about. He didn't know Tugger and his brother were watching. He thought he was entirely alone. He bent to the left and then to the right with his limber body. He spun quickly, and slowly began to dance around the alley, the moonlight basking his raven fur. As he did this, he left trails of sparkles behind him. He unleashed his magic the more he danced, sending blasts of magic like fireworks, incorporating it with his dancing.

Tugger stared on, amazed. He always thought his brother was the only magician, but he was wrong. He looked at the graceful tom below him, stunned at the majestic sight he portrayed. He looked at the whimsical tom dance so freely, so raw and refreshing to see, to see that someone else just wanted to get away from it gazed at the magic that the tux emitted, dazzled at the elegance and beauty of it all. He couldn't keep his eyes from the tom's face, the vulnerable, fragile, and desperate face that looked so despaired, like he was just wanting something but wasn't accomplishing it.

"Amazing isn't he?" Quaxo asked, seeing the awed face on Tugger.

"He's beautiful," Tugger whispered.

Quaxo smiled lightly at Tugger, his view of him changing. "He is, very beautiful." Quaxo climbed off the fence slowly, disappearing from Tugger's sight. Though he leaned back up and whispered into Tugger's ear, "And he likes toms, too."

* * *

><p>Misto fell to his knees, frustrated that he felt so empty. He sighed and looked around him, seeing his magic fade. He held his knees, resting his head upon them, just wishing. They say not to wish because it doesn't get you anywhere, but Misto didn't believe that. He wished he wouldn't feel so empty, that he knew where his parents were, that he could just have something to look forward to in life. He wished that Tugger would notice him, that Tugger wasn't as bad as he seemed, that Tugger would just talk to him once.<p>

"Misto?"

He spun around quickly, startled. "T-Tugger," he said, surprised, and ecstatic. Wishing is real. "H-how long have you been there?"

"A long time," Tugger said. He couldn't get Quaxo's words out of his head. _He likes toms, too._ I don't like toms, Tugger thought, but why do I just want to feel him? Tugger couldn't help but think of how beautiful this tom was. Quaxo looked like him, and yet he didn't find Quaxo beautiful. As Tugger looked at Misto, his belief that he didn't like toms became less and less true. "That was amazing," he told Misto.

Misto looked down. "I-it's nothing, really."

"How come you don't do magic in front of anyone?" he asked, sitting next to the younger tom.

"Well...I figured they'd be scared."

"Scared? What? Because my brother had magical powers?"

"Yeah...everyone was scared of him for it and I just figured that they'd be scared of me, too."

"Scared of _you?_ Misto, you are the kindest cat living in this entire Junkyard, really. Even kinder than Jemima. You are small and frail and sensitive and there is no possible way anyone could be scared of you. And your magic? From what I saw, you just emmit light. Sparkles really."

"Well, that's mostly what it is. I can create things, but they don't last long. I can disappear sometimes, but that takes a lot of my magic. It really is mostly creating light and sparkles," he said as he created a glittery butterfly.

It flew around Tugger's head and he swatted at it, glitter falling all over him. He laughed, causing Misto to smile and to relax. Tugger smiled down at Misto, forgetting about everyone else, enraptured by the tom's mystical aura, as though his aura were colliding with Misto's. "It was beautiful to watch you Misto."

Misto blushed tremendously and looked away. "I wouldn't say beautiful."

"You're so modest, and bashful and coy. Whimsical, too, very whimsical. Phantasmagoric."

"What?" Misto asked.

"It means having a fantastic or deceptive appearance, as something in a dream or created by the imagination. That's what you are Misto, so dream-like."

Misto smiled shyly at Tugger, his heart fluttering at Tugger's words. "How do you know French?"

"I'm a lot smarter than you think," Tugger said. "I knows Spanish, too. I'm probably one of the smartest cats in this entire tribe." He sighed. "But nobody knows it."

"Why doesn't anyone know it?" Misto asked.

"Because I wanted people to like me, and I thought that if I was smart then no one would like me, but I was wrong."

"Well why can't you tell people now?"

"Why can't you tell people about your magic?"

"Oh, so...you're scared?"

Tugger nodded. "I just want people to accept me, and when I act this way, like a stupid, selfish slut, then I feel like if I change I won't be accepted. I don't feel entirely accepted, but I feel tolerated, and to me that's as close to acceptance as I'm gonna get."

Misto looked at Tugger, relishing in the moment they were having, the intimate and revealing words they spoke to each other. Misto smiled. "I always knew there was more to you, Tugger," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"People told me you were stupid and a slut and selfish and would never look at me, but then _I'd_ look at _you_ and I'd see something different. I'd see the hurt expressions you got or the curious glances you'd give when you tilt your head. I'd notice how you'd roll your eyes when someone said something stupid and how you'd use a word that doesn't seem like something you'd say. Or I'd see you walk alone and you'd seem so serene and at peace with yourself. I just knew there was something you were hiding. I didn't think it was your real self, but I'm glad I got to see it."

"You like my real self?"

"Yeah."

Tugger smiled faintly. "And I like your magic."

Misto smiled, too, looking away from his golden eyes.

"You wanna play a game?"

"What?" Misto asked, turning back.

"Truth or Dare."

"Okay. You go first."

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...dare."

"Okay, let's see, I dare you...to...scare the Junkyard."

"What? How would I do that?"

"With your magic. Just give a big blast of sparkles and freak everyone out."

Misto was hesitant, but then he saw the grin on Tugger's face and wanted to keep it there. "Fine." He stood up and hopped onto the fence. Tugger hopped up next to him and Misto rubbed his paws together. He counted to three, and then he unleashed a massive gust of light into the Junkyard, glitter falling everywhere. They stayed to see everyone run and freak out. Then someone pointed towards the fence and Misto and Tugger hightailed it out of there.

"Come on!" Tugger laughed, pulling Misto behind him. They rounded a corner and climbed through some boxes. "Shit!" Tugger said when he fell into a glass jar, pulling Misto down with him. He laughed, covering his face. "It's kind of cozy in here," he said.

The jar wasn't that small. It was pretty big, big enough to let Tugger stretch a little. Misto sat next to Tugger, unable to keep his body from pressing against his and in order to be comfortable he had to place his legs over Tugger's, but neither minded.

"Well, there isn't much to do in a jar, and I don't wanna get out, so I'll go with truth."

"Okay...uh...is it true that...you've slept with, like, everyone in the tribe?"

"No," Tugger said casually. "I just flirt around a lot to get attention, something I regret. Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Sheesh, what am I suppose to dare you to do in a jar?"

"We could always leave the jar."

"But I like it in here." Tugger tilted his head as he thought. "Oh, I know. I dare you to sing for me."

"Sing?"

"Yeah, sing."

"Sing what?" Misto asked.

"I don't know. Elvis maybe?"

Misto smiled shyly. "Uh..." He looked to Tugger and then sighed, looking at his lap.

"_Love me tender, Love me sweet, Never let me go. You have made my life complete, And I love you so._

_Love me tender, Love me true, All my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, And I always will._

_Love me tender, Love me long, Take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, And we'll never part._

__Love me tender, Love me true, All my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, And I always will_._

_Love me tender, Love me dear, Tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, Till the end of time._

_Love me tender, Love me true, All my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, And I always will.__"_

Tugger smiled as the tom sang. His voice was much higher than Elvis's, but he thought it sounded much better than the King's.

"There? I sang for you," Misto said.

"Yes you did, quite wonderfully, too. Now, ask me."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, uh...do you...like anyone?"

Tugger smiled and looked at the small tux. "Yes, I do."

"Who?" Misto asked, looking down.

Tugger smiled and got close to Misto's face. "You."

Misto looked at Tugger, trying to find any hint that he was lying, but couldn't.

"Truth or dare?" Tugger asked.

"Uh, dare," Misto said quickly, still looking at Tugger.

Tugger got closer and whispered into Misto's ear, his breath hot against his neck. "I dare you to kiss me."

Misto turned and looked at the bigger tom. Then he leaned in, and they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, talk about a cliffhanger =)<strong>

**You know, I was thinking, and I suddenly had the great idea that Cats should become a TV show. With that big cast, it could last for years, and I'd watch every episode. It'd be like fanfiction come to TV. Genius!**


	4. Chapter 4

Misto moved closer to Tugger, sitting in his lap. He moved his lips slowly and lovingly against Tugger's. Their arms wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace.

"Oh Tugger," breathed Misto. He looked at the older tom. "Do you really like me?"

"Of course I do," Tugger said and kissed him sweetly. He smiled. "I suppose you've turned me gay."

Misto giggled. "I think we should get back. Quaxo's probably gonna kill me at how late I've been out."

"Okay," sighed Tugger. "If we have to." He stood up and attemtped to get out, but stepped on Misto's tail, getting a loud squeak. "Shit, sorry." He tried some more but was having trouble fitting through. "You try."

Misto stood up but Tugger was in the way, and after a few minutes of struggling, they decided that they couldn't get out.

"Okay, come here." Tugger wrapped his arms around Misto and leaned against the side of the jar. He thrusted against it and the jar fell with the two of them in it. It shattered and the two were free, but Tugger cussed as some pain hit through him.

"Oh, oh, let me see," said Misto, who wasn't hurt.

Tugger rolled over and Misto inspected the little cuts he received from the glass. He picked out some tiny shards of glass and then used his magic to help sooth the cuts. He planted a kiss on them and rolled Tugger over. "Better?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It was horribly traumatizing. Perhaps you could calm me down?"

Misto giggled and kissed Tugger. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Munkustrap!"<p>

Munk shot up out of bed, squinting at the light coming into the room. "What?" he groaned.

"Munk! I have to talk to you!"

He blinked a few times and saw Tugger sitting next to his bed eagerly with a big grin on his face.

"Zo, get up," Munk mumbled, nudging the tom next to him.

"Why?" groaned Alonzo.

"Tugger _has_ to talk to me."

"Tell him to fuck off."

"It's important!" Tugger cried.

Alonzo sighed and looked at the mained coon. Tugger was a few months older, but he acted to much more immature than Alonzo. "Fine. I'm gonna get breakfast," he said and left the brothers.

Munk sighed and sat up in his bed. "So, what's so important you had to wake me so early?" Munk asked.

Tugger hopped onto the bed and sat close to his brother, still grinning big.

Munk had to smile at seeing his brother so genuinely happy.

"I'm in love!" exclaimed Tugger.

"What?" Munk asked.

"Sort of, it's not officially love, but it's getting there. Oh Munk," exhaled Tugger, rolling onto his back and resting his head in his brother's lap. "Is this the way you felt when you and Alonzo finally got together?"

"If you mean extremely horny then yes."

"Don't be such a pig. I mean, didn't you feel so overwhelmed with joy and so complete?"

"Yes, now tell me who's making you feel this way."

Tugger rolled over and got face to face with his brother, his large grin returning. "Mistoffelees!"

"Mistoffelees?"

"Yeah," sighed Tugger dreamily, returning his head to his brother's lap. "Oh Munk, he's so wonderful. So beautiful. And he likes me for _me._ As in my real self. Oh I use to feel so empty but then I saw him dancing."

"Dancing?"

"_Dancing._ He was incredible and so vulnerable and beautiful. We got talking and I found myself so lovestruck by his adorable self. Oh Munk, I just want to shout it at the top of my lungs. He makes me want to be myself. It's so completely out of character and I love it! I just wanna go up and kiss him immediately."

"Well before you do that, make sure it's not Quaxo."

"You're right! They should really get separate dens."

"They're twins, it'll be hard to separate them."

"I'm gonna go see him now." Tugger sat up, kissed his brother's cheek and skipped out of the den.

Munk chuckled at his brother, glad to see him so happy.

Tugger walked lightly, a skip in his strut, a grin on his face. Everyone was out and about, and they normally would've gone to talk to him, but they were so baffled to see Tugger so different. Tugger walked to the twins' den and entered without knocking. Misto was at the vanity, fixing his fur while Quaxo was asleep on a bed.

Misto saw Tugger in the mirror and turned around, a smile on his face. He put a finger to his lips to tell Tugger not to talk. They tip-toed out of the den and skipped away to the back of the Junkyard. They hid in the big junk pile in the back under some boxes. They immediately embraced and kissed.

And then they talked.

They had those talks that lasted forever but seemed too short, the ones that were about everything. The ones where they told each other things that they'd remember, but the ones where they wouldn't remember the conversation itself, just what came from it. The talks where they held each other and kissed in between them. Where they'd laugh and whisper and cuddle, where they reveal themselves like they never had before to anyone, where they felt more connected in the world.

"Oh Tugger," sighed Misto. "You make me feel like I belong in the world, and like I'm special at the same time."

"You are special, and you do belong in the world," Tugger said, running his fingers through his fur. "You belong with me."

"Are we ever gonna tell anyone about this?"

"Sure, some day, and if they run us out, we can stay with my brother."

"You mean Macavity?"

"Yeah, he offered a place to me if I ever wanted to leave. He likes toms, too, so he'd understand."

"Macavity likes toms?"

"Yeah, believe it or not. So does Munk. He's with Alonzo."

"Really?"

"Yep, but don't spread that around."

"I won't."

The two departed to their dens shortly, kissing lightly before having to separate.

Misto hopped onto his bed and avoided eye contact with his brother.

"Where have you been?" Quaxo asked.

"Out."

"No duh. Out with who?"

"Um...Tugger," Misto mumbled.

"Doing what?"

"Just talking."

"Walking about what?"

"Everything."

Quaxo sat next to his brother. "Everything? Then that means you were talking about me and Vicki and Munk and-"

"No, not you or Vicki. We mentioned Munk but-"

"But what?" Quaxo asked, smirking.

"Nothing," Misto said, biting his lip.

"You know you'll have to tell me Misto. So you might as well tell me now."

Misto looked at his brother and sighed, knowing he'd have to tell him. "Fine, Munk and Alonzo are in a secret relationship."

"That's it?" Quaxo asked, not impressed.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. That's not as juicy as I was hoping. I was hoping you'd lost your v-card or something, then I could beat the crap out of that tool that took it, but alas."

Neither of the brothers knew that their sister had come early for her visit to see them. As she was about to enter, she heard Misto spill the beans about Munk and Alonzo. She gasped and scurried away. She caught up with Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima and told them what she heard. They told Tumblebrutus and Pouncival and Plato and it eventually spread around the entire Junkyard.

Tugger was lying in his den when someone knocked on his makeshift door. He yelled, "Come in!" and frowned when he saw it was Bombi. "What do you want?"

"Uh, have you heard the rumors?" she asked.

"What rumors?"

"The ones about your brother?"

Tugger sat up and glared. "What are they saying?"

"That Munk and Lonz are secretly together."

Tugger stood up, shouting, "What? Do you actually believe that?"

"Well, I mean, why not? It's not impossible Tugger."

Tugger looked at her quizzically. "You don't care?"

"No, but a lot of other people might. Do you care?"

"Of course not. He's my brother."

"So? What if he weren't your brother?"

"I still wouldn't care."

Bombi smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. What's with you?"

"Nothing!" called Bombi, skipping out of his den.

Tugger sighed and walked to the twins' den. He entered without knocking to find Quaxo manicuring Misto's claws. Misto smiled big when he saw Tugger, and Tugger almost forgot what he was doing there. Tugger sat down and asked, "Did you tell anyone what I told you about Munk?"

"He _had_ to tell me," Quaxo said. "I literally forced it out of him, so if you're pissy then get pissy with me."

"Well did you tell anyone?"

"No, why?"

"Because some how everyone knows about it."

Quaxo and Misto exchanged looks. "Well, we've both been in here since he got home," said Quaxo. "No one has visited or - oh."

"What?" Tugger asked.

"Well, Vicki was suppose to visit about an hour ago, but she hasn't. Do you think that...maybe she heard what we were talking about?"

Misto looked to Tugger.

"Come on," he said to Misto.

"I'm coming!" Quaxo hollered.

The three of them walked down to Munk's den without knocking, which was a bad idea because Munk and Alonzo were all over each other.

"Munk," said Tugger before he could talk. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Munk asked, standing immediately, ready to fight if he had to, Alonzo by his side.

"Everyone's talking about you and Alonzo."

"What?" Alonzo asked.

"Someone figured it out and they spread it around. We're not sure who, but..." Tugger looked at his brother sadly, remembering what Macavity told him.

"It'll be okay," said Munk, to Tugger and Alonzo.

"What're we gonna do?" Alonzo asked.

"Come out, I suppose."

"But Munk..."

"It'll be okay," Munk whispered into his lover's ear and kissed him. "Come on."

The five of them walked out and Munk confidently walked towards his father's den. "Well, we'll be back," he said.

"Oh Munk, I don't wanna do this," Alonzo said. "To tell your dad and then the entire tribe?"

"Well, we'll just tell Dad, and then we can let them confirm the truth. Right guys?" Munk asked, looking at Tugger.

"I suppose," Tugger said.

Munk smiled warmly and then walked into his father's den with Alonzo in tow.

Tugger sighed and looked at the twins.

"Let me take care of it," Quaxo said, smiling. "I'll return with their reaction."

"Thanks," Tugger said, because he really didn't want to tell everyone about Munk and Alonzo.

Tugger and Misto went to the twins' den and lounged around.

"Now it's just a matter of waiting," Tugger sighed.

"Well, why don't we keep our mind off of it?" Misto suggested.

"How?"

Misto smiled at Tugger. Tugger smiled back and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I would've had this out last night but fanfiction was being stupid and made me log in as I was typing it so half of it was gone :p<strong>

**Review! =^..^=**


	5. Chapter 5

Tugger sat cross-legged as Misto slept next to him. Tugger stared at the door, waiting. He had been sitting like that for almost an hour when Quaxo finally came in. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Quaxo replied.

"What does the tribe think?"

Quaxo shrugged. "They'll tolerate it. Not everyone agrees, but it's Munkustrap. No one can dislike him just because he likes toms."

Tugger frowned. He was relieved Munk wouldn't be run out, but he couldn't help but think about his other brother. Macavity was practically run out, but not Munk. Tugger realized that everyone just wanted an excuse to despise Macavity, because Macavity had always been an obedient cat that never got into more trouble than any others. They needed an official reason to tell him he's a disgrace. Tugger looked down at Misto and kissed his head. He got up gently, not wanting to wake him, and left the den.

He caught up with Munk and Alonzo who were just emerging from Deuteronomy's den. "So? What did Dad think?" he asked.

"He doesn't care, just as long as I'm happy," said Munk.

Tugger frowned more.

"What?" Munk asked.

"Nothing." Tugger walked towards the back of the Junkyard. He hopped the fence and walked to his brother's lair. He kind of guessed it was the basement of some pub, and he didn't want to just barge in. So he tapped against the window. Someone opened it and smoke blew into his face.

"Yeah?" someone asked.

"Is Macavity here? I'm his brother," Tugger said.

"Tugger or Munk?"

"Tugger."

"Alright, come on in."

Tugger crawled through the window and the tom led him to a cat door. "He's in there." Tugger walked in and didn't see anyone. "Macavity?" Tugger called. He heard a noise coming from an adjoining door and some muffled voices. He recognized his brother's, and he knew the other voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember whose it belonged to.

Macavity came out, looking a little annoyed and ruffled more than usual. His annoyed expression changed when he saw it was his brother. "Hey Tugs," said his brother. "What're you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something," Tugger said.

"What is it?"

"Munk told Dad and everyone about him and Alonzo being together."

"Let me guess? He needs a place to stay?" Macavity guffawed. "He shouldn't have done it."

"No, he doesn't need a place to stay," Tugger said, grimacing as his brother frowned. He sighed. "Everyone's okay with Munk and Alonzo. I know they weren't with you, but half the cats that kicked you out are dead."

Macavity's eyes raged red. "Yeah and they probably influenced their kits and so it's not like anything's different!" Macavity sighed, a depressed look coming across his face. "I should've expected it, but of course I thought they weren't that bad."

"I'm sorry Macavity," Tugger said.

"It's fine." He sighed again. "I just wish things could be different."

"Maybe they will be one day."

Macavity looked at the door he come from. "Maybe."

"Who's in there? Do I know them?"

"Uh...no."

Tugger smirked. "I thought you were a good liar."

"Well it's none of your business then," Macavity said, getting flushed. "You can leave now."

"See ya later Mac."

* * *

><p>Misto smiled when he saw Tugger walking towards him. "Hey Tugger," he greeted.<p>

"Hey Misty," he replied, grinning just as big.

Misto giggled and looked around before planting a quick kiss on Tugger's lips. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Uh, I think I'll have a talk with my dad."

Misto's smile vanished. "W-why?"

"Well, I just have to tell him some things, but it's not necessarily about us. About my brothers."

Misto nodded. "Okay, well...be quick." He smiled. "I wanna spend some alone time together again."

Tugger smiled and kissed the tux before walking to his father's den. He entered and called for his father.

"Back here Tugger!" Deuteronomy called back.

Tugger emerged on his father with a few other Jellicles.

"What do you need son?" his father asked.

"Uh, I need to talk to you," Tugger said, shuffling under the stares of Jenny and Jelly.

"Is this about how you've gone off a lot lately?" Jenny asked.

"Gone off? Where to?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I need to talk to you about something more important, Dad," Tugger said, losing his natural confidence.

"Something more important than you?"

Tugger cringed at Jenny's backhanded insult. "No, really, it's important."

"Well, go ahead."

Tugger looked at the older cats. "I wanna say it in private."

"What on earth could this be about? Surely you can say it in front us."

Tugger sighed, getting annoyed. "It's about your son."

"What about Munkustrap?"

"Not that son."

They all fell quiet. Deuteronomy sighed and said, "Do you mind if I have a private word with my son?"

The others got up and left, giving Tugger scrutinizing looks. Tugger sat next to his father.

"What about Macavity?" his father asked.

"Do you know why he left?" Tugger started off.

"He never told me. Everyone gave me their beliefs, but I've never been certain. I just believe he doesn't feel like he belongs."

"He doesn't." Tugger gulped and looked up at his father. "Macavity left because he felt like no one accepted him cause...he likes toms...and I told him that Munk had recently been accepted and it really hurt Macavity cause now he's reassured that they ran him out just because they didn't like him and needed a good reason to dislike him. He thinks he's a bad person and so he's behaving that way but you know him. He's really not a bad cat, Dad. He's just torn up about things. He never did anything bad but then he left and he did a lot of bad things and I think he just wants attention, or otherwise revenge. Either way it's not for him to be treated like that." Tugger sighed, feeling hopeless for his brother. "Dad, he should've never left."

"I know son," said Deuteronomy. "Perhaps, the next time I see him, I'll have a talk, and perhaps you could tell him that."

Tugger smiled sadly at his dad. "Okay, Dad."

His father smiled. "Now, go along and have some fun son."

Tugger stood up and galloped out of the den. He was walking quickly to Misto's den but was caught before he could make it all the way. It was Bomba who stopped him. She was crying.

"Bombi, what is it?" he asked, feeling bad for his friend.

She shook her head and led them to a small nook within the junk. "Oh Tugger it's horrible."

"What is?" Tugger asked.

"They act like it's fine but it's not and they're just gonna hurt me until I can't take it anymore."

"What're you talking about?" Tugger asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, Demeter and I had been having this relationship and when Munk and Lonz came out we figured we could, too. Everyone keeps telling Demeter not to be with me like that, saying I work with Macavity and am a slut and a bad influence and that I'm just gonna hurt her. Then they tell me such mean things. I thought that it was okay with everyone but now I realize it's only who you are. They don't care who Demeter is with just as long as it's in their standards. Munk and Lonz are great together because they're great cats. Demeter's a great cat but I'm not and so we shouldn't be together. They think I'm trash and have always expected me to be with you because they think you're trash."

"They said that?" Tugger asked.

She nodded and the tears came again. "It's not fair Tugger! Can't I just be happy?"

"Of course you can Bomba. Look, if it's to the point that you're run out of the Junkyard, just let me know and I can get you a place to stay."

"Thanks Tug," she said and hugged him. She ran away then, hiding from anyone who could insult her.

Tugger sighed and sat down. _They think you're trash_. If they think Bombi's trash, thought Tugger, and Demeter isn't, then what would they think of Misto and I? They think I'm trash and Misto is far from it. So...I'll just get run out like Macavity. Tugger's heart fell at the realization. Misto will want to come with me, too...and I can't let him give up a great life here. He's gonna amount to something. He won't be able to do that in Macavity's lair. I can't hold him back...

Tugger stood up, dreading what he was about to do as he walked to the den.

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**Oh no! What's gonna happen? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been quite busy. If you've read any of my other stories, then you'd know that most of the couples are the same throughout almost all of them. So that should let you know who's gonna end up with who!**

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 6

Misto lied on his stomach as he waited for Tugger. He had that stereotypical dreamy look on his face as he thought of the mained coon. He missed those golden eyes already and that fluffy maine and those hips. Misto sighed, thinking about Tugger's sweet ass.

"Misto?"

Misto shot up and smiled at Tugger. He held his knees and looked at the older tom, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Misto," Tugger sighed, and Misto's smile faltered.

"Yeah?" he asked, worried.

"Well..." Tugger looked at the sweet face. "I don't think...I don't think we should do this any more."

"Do w-what?" Misto asked, but deep down he knew.

"I don't think we should be together."

"But w-why?"

"Well...look, I'm just holding you back. You can do better than me and if we come out then we'll just be split up anyway and it's just better for us."

"But that's what you think, Tugger."

"If we stay together then you'll regret it later in life."

"No, Tugger, I care more about us than myself."

Tugger sighed, and no matter how much he didn't want to break up with Misto, he knew he had to, no matter what it took. "I don't wanna be with you, Misto," Tugger said. Before Misto could say anything, and before Tugger could see him cry, he walked out of the den. He ran back to his father's den, thankful no one was their other than his dad.

"Tugger? What on earth is it?" Deuteronomy asked. "Just ten minutes ago you were fine and now you're crying?"

Tugger collaped next his father and bawled into his fur. He didn't tell his father anything, but he just degressed to a kitten state as he let his tears fall. Thirty minutes went by, and Tugger finally calmed down. He sighed and sat up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" his father asked.

Tugger shook his head. "I'm gonna go home," he mumbled.

"Okay son. If you need anything, you know I'm here for you, and so is Munk, and something tells me Macavity is, too."

Tugger nodded. He hugged his father and walked from the den. He sulked inside and looked around. He sighed, depressed, and collapsed onto the bed. He sat there, thinking of Misto, and how so suddenly his life had became all about Misto, and how he had to forget it. He had been so happy for that short amount of time with the tuxedo cat, and now he had to throw it all away.

"Tugger?"

Tugger rolled over and turned to see Etcetera peeking into the den. He sat up and said, "Hey Cettie." He tried to act normal, but Etcetera could see through it.

She came in hesitantly and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He sighed. "Just fine sweetie," he said, but frowned when she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed again. "I fell in love, but I have to fall out of love."

She tilted her head. "Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, but I was just going to hold them back, and so I broke up with them."

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please? You know I won't tell."

Tugger looked down at the adorable cat who had just become a queen a few days ago. Etcetera loved gossip, but that didn't mean she was bad at keeping secrets. "Well, I fell head over heels for Mistoffelees."

She smiled. "Really? That's so cute."

Tugger managed a smile, and was slightly surprised that she wasn't showing any jealousy. "Yeah, but I had to end it, because otherwise we'd have to hide it or if we came out we'd have to run away and it's just not a good relationship. I'd just hold him back."

She frowned. "No you wouldn't. Misto is the type of cat who needs someone to depend on. If he doesn't have anyone to depend on then he's not going anywhere in life and so either way it'll be bad for him."

"He can just depend on some other cat, though."

"Who? Everyone practically has their mate, Tugger."

"Oh really? Then who are you gonna end up with? Or what about Electra or Tumbles or Pounce?"

She smiled cheekily. "Well, Addie has been trying to win me over," she mumbled, blushing.

Tugger raised a brow. That explained why she wasn't jealous.

"Then Electra has some thing going on with Cori and-"

"Cori? But he's a bit older than her."

"Yeah, but they're a lot a like if you really think about it, and they're happy. Pouncival and Jemi and totally in love and Tumbles is...I don't know, but I think he might be with someone. He looks pretty happy lately."

"But that's just an assumption. So see? Tumbles and Misto can be together," Tugger said, but he really didn't want them to be together.

"Did you ever ask Misto what he wants?"

Tugger sighed. "No, but I don't want to hold him back and-"

"But that's what you want, Tugger. You're sacrificing your happiness for his life but maybe he wants to sacrifice something for your happiness. If you two have to run away then he'll still be happy and that's all that should matter."

Tugger groaned and lied back onto his bed. "Cettie, he'll regret it later."

"And so will you, but you'll regret not taking a chance with him, and so will he."

Tugger sighed. "You're a smart cat, Cettie."

She smiled. "It happens. Bye Tugger," she said and scattered out of the den.

Tugger lied on his bed for some time, thinking, and after an hour he finally got up to get some fresh air. He walked around the Junkyard, breathing in the fresh air. He smiled a little as his thoughts were coming together, but frowned when he was shoved to the ground. He rolled over to see Quaxo towering over him.

"Quaxo? What the hell?" he asked.

"How dare you hurt my brother?" he seethed. "He is at home, crying his eyes out. I thought you had grown a soft spot when you looked at him, but I should've known you would just use him. Sleep with him a couple times and get bored with him. That sounds _very_ familiar. How can you just do that to people, Tugger? You just love hurting innocent cats, don't you?"

"Of course not," Tugger protested, standing up.

"Then how could you do that to him? I thought you cared about him."

"I do! I care about him so much that I'm willing to give it all up for him!"

"Give it up! Give up what! Why the hell does that matter?"

"Misto can be a great cat without me."

"He can be an even better one with you!"

"That's a lie! I'm trash! Everyone thinks I'm trash and he's not and it just won't work!"

Quaxo sighed. "You're stupid, Tugger."

"Take that back."

"I'll take it back when you make things right again. Though you've always been stupid and so you probably don't know how to make this right."

Tugger's ears went flat and he slapped Quaxo.

"Uh!" Quaxo exclaimed. "I swear to the Everlasting Cat Tugger, I will beat your goddamn ass."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. If you hit me again then you'll just hurt Misto more, but of course you don't know that because you can't comprehend that."

Tugger just wanted to slap the tux again, but he didn't because of what he said.

"Come on, Tugger. Hit me. Go ahead and disappoint everyone in the tribe more. Disappoint your father, your brother, all the kittens, and especially Misto."

Tugger was very tempted to, but then something clicked in his mind. "No," he said, and turned around. He walked to the back of the Junkyard, a new plan forming in his mind, one that could make everyone happy, and he meant _everyone_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what's Tugger got up his sleeve? =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Tugger ran to his brother's lair, ready to make things right. If I can do something good, then I won't be seen as trash, thought Tugger. He entered Macavity's lair without knocking and no one stopped him. He entered the same room as last time and knocked on the door. "Mac?"

"Shit," he heard Macavity hiss along with a lot of rummaging. Macavity opened the door a little. "Damn, Tugger, what?"

"I need your help with something."

"What?"

"Well," Tugger sighed. "I want to reunite you with the tribe."

Macavity stared at his brother like he was an idiot. He shoved his brother and got in his face. "Is this some kind of joke or something?" Macavity asked.

"Of course not," Tugger said.

"Why on earth would I want to be reunited with the tribe? I have a great life here. I have this business and a lot of friends who like me for me."

"Macavity?"

They both turned and Tugger tilted his head in surprise at seeing Tumblebrutus. Macavity glared at his brother and then pulled Tumblebrutus into the other room, slamming the door on Tugger. Tugger was about to leave, but then Macavity emerged again. "Why do you want to do this?"

"It'll make everything right again. Dad can be happy. You can be happy. Munk, Misto, me, everyone will be happy."

"Why would they be happy having me back at the Junkyard?"

"You don't have to live in the Junkyard, but why not just make peace with them? You'd make people uncomfortable actually living in the Junkyard but if you don't but you're still friendly then they'll be content with everything. It's not like everyone doesn't like you. You know Jerrie and Teazer would love it if you come to an agreement. Bomba isn't afraid of you and Demeter isn't either, she's just pissed at you. Munk and Dad would love to see you more often."

"Like Hell Munk would want to see me."

"He would! Look, I know you two fought a lot, but remember when we were all still kittens and never fought and got along? Munk regrets not being there for you, and because of that he makes sure he's there for me. You know how he is. He feels like everything is his fault."

"Tugger," he sighed. "This isn't a good idea."

Tugger frowned.

"But I don't see why we shouldn't try."

Tugger smiled. "Great. I'll be here tomorrow at noon."

"Fine, but don't think I'll be happy."

"Of course not, but...this could make Tumbles happy."

Macavity glared at his brother.

"Okay, okay, I won't bring him up at all. I won't tell anyone either."

"Hurry up and get out."

"See ya Mac."

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

"Goodness, Tugger, you are most definitely bi-polar," his father said.

Tugger frowned at seeing various other cats in the room. "I have to talk to you. It's about Macavity and I think you're gonna be very happy about hearing it."

"Why?"

"Well, I'll explain more later. Just be prepared to see him." Before anyone could say anything he bolted out the door. He ran through the Junkyard, everyone weirded out at seeing such a determined face on him. He ran to Macavity's and knocked on the door.

Macavity came out, looking somewhat put together.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tugger?" Macavity asked.

"Of course it is."

The two brothers walked back to the Junkyard and into their father's den without anyone seeing them. They entered the room Tugger had come from moments before and Macavity had a sinking feeling as he looked at the cats that stared down at him. There were more cats in the room this time, mostly toms, just in case Macavity got out of hand. Tugger saw Quaxo and Misto sitting in the back, and was relieved. He looked at Macavity and could tell his brother was getting anxious. Tumblebrutus was in the room, too, and he told Pouncival and Plato to make room for them to sit down. Macavity sat down next to Tumbles and he became a little bit more calm, but he could tell the older cats weren't happy at having him sit so close to Tumbles.

Macavity looked at Tugger, and Tugger nodded in their father's direction.

"Dad," Macavity began. "I-"

"I apologize son," Deuteronomy interrupted.

A few people gasped, and everyone was shocked.

"Macavity," his father said. "You should've never left. I didn't know why you left the tribe until Tugger told me, and if I had known then I would've put a stop to all the judgments you received. You are a Jellicle and you belong in this tribe. If other people disagree with that, then they forget that you are also my son. I just want you to be happy, and it doesn't matter to me who you're with; tom, queen, pollicle, pom, human, it doesn't matter. I just want my son back."

Macavity felt a rush of relief over him, and he thought no one noticed that his and Tumbles's foot were touching, but his father was the only one who did notice.

Deuteronomy smiled at his son, and Macavity smiled back, while Tumbles tried to hide his smile.

"Dad," Macavity said. "I don't want to live in the Junkyard, but that doesn't mean I don't want to stop being a Jellicle. I won't terrorize the tribe and I'll help you when you need it, just as long as no one talks trash about me. I can get inside their heads after all."

A few smiled like Munk and Tugger while the others looked freaked out.

"Of course son. I'm glad to have you back."

"Thanks Dad."

_Do you think we should tell them?_

_Not now, Brutus. Wait until everyone_ leaves.

"Tugger," said Deuteronomy. "I'm very thankful that you have reunited the tribe back with your brother. This gallant act will always be noted."

Tugger smiled, his plan having worked out exactly. He looked to Misto, and felt relieved at seeing a smile on the tux's face.

"Everyone, you may be dismissed," Deuteronomy announced, and a type of euphoria was spread around in the atmosphere. People smiled at Macavity, very glad to see him so civil, and to know he'll still be civil. Tumblebrutus left but hid in another room, waiting for everyone to leave.

"Thanks Tugger," Macavity said.

"You don't have to say thanks. I know how much you hate it," Tugger replied.

"So annoying."

"If it makes you feel better I didn't do it for you."

"That does make me feel better."

Tugger smiled.

"Hey Mac," said Munk approaching them with Alonzo.

"Hey Munk," he replied.

They stared at each other, smiled, and then Munk and Zo walked out. It was a brotherly thing.

Tumbles walked back in, knowing it was all clear.

"Beat it," said Macavity to Tugger, putting an arm around Tumbles.

"Good luck," Tugger said and walked out.

He walked out of his father's den, feeling so refreshed.

"Tugger?"

He turned around to see Misto standing there. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Misto replied.

They stood there in silence before Misto said, "Uh, I just wanted you to know that what you did for your brother was very...noble."

Tugger walked up to Misto and said, "I didn't do it for Macavity. I did it for you."

"What?"

"Everyone thought I was trash and a trashy cat can't be with a classy cat like you, and so I had to do something good. Now they think I'm a good cat and so...I can be with you without having any regrets."

Misto took it in, and then he smiled. He threw his arms around Tugger and they spun around. "Oh, Tugger, I thought you didn't want to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you. I love you so much."

"Oh, I love you, too, Tugger."

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Yep, that's how I'm ending it. Everyone's happy. **

**I'll of course be having a new story out sometime soon, probably today. So look out for it!**


End file.
